A New Hope
by Brianna05
Summary: A huge battle against the Blight finds many characters forced to work together. Lives cross, romances start. Love is found. Love is lost. All characters from Origins, Awakening and 2. The main character Oddette has to control all of these people in this epic battle to save Fereldan.


**ODDETTE POV.**

"Fergus! Fergus where are you?" I giggled and ran around the courtyard.

"You will never find me!" Fergus chuckled from behind the flower pots; he always thinks I cannot see him. I laughed and ran over to them, looking over the flower pot. Tackling Fergus as we fell to the ground laughing and making a loud thump as we hit the floor.

"Kids play nicely, Oddette you are supposed to be a young lady" Mother smiled as she knitted, swinging on her rocking chair in the courtyard.

"Oh Mother" I rolled my eyes and laughed biting Fergus on the arm. He screeched and held me down. I screamed as Fergus held my arms down and sat on my back.

"Take that!" Fergus laughed and jumped a little so that my spine bent down.

"OUCH! Fergus get off!" I yelled and squirmed underneath Fergus.

"Leeandra its time" Father came out and walked over to Mother and stood by her chair.

"Okay.. Kids inside now" Mother stood, putting her knitting down and gesturing inside to us. We ran inside and sat on the bench just inside the door. The bench was red velvet, mother's favourite, father didn't really like it but he always agreed with mother. I was nervous as I didn't know what was going on; hitting my heels on the bench and running my hands on it gripping the tough velvet.

"We have something to tell you Darlings" Mother stood next to father and smiled slightly.

"What is it Mother?" I piped up and smiled at her.

"You are old enough now to get your Cousland Markings" She smiled at us both.

"Oh wow really Mother!?" Fergus yelled as he was very excited for this.

"Yes darling, are you both ready? We have the specialist here and he is all ready for both of you" She smiled and stood. We followed her into the study area; I walked in to see an elf in robes sitting on the floor with large cases around him. He smiled and waved at us, he had many markings on his face, they looked like markings of the Dalish. It was amazing looking upon these markings, made me learn a lot, I find the Dalish fascinating. He pointed at me and gestured for me to sit down in front of him, I nodded and walked to sit in front of him.

"Are you ready?" He smiled and held up a needle with the slightest amount of ink upon it. I gulped and nodded, I was so scared, there was nothing worse than this, I was finally doing what was right. The needle was very painful, but I could bare it, this was for my family and I knew I had to do it. I waited for him to finish as the needle went over my eye and then onto my lower lip, in the corner; when he was done, he held up a single mirror and showed me. I finally had the markings of a true Cousland and I was proud.

Next was Fergus, this is going to be exciting to watch; he could never stand pain. I really couldn't imagine him in battle, probably would quit the first chance he got; He wouldn't be able to stand fighting and actually doing something for once in his life. Fergus sat in front of the elf and waited for him to get settled. The elf held up the needle, I could see the sweat running down Fergus's face, I giggled to myself as Mother told me to shush. The next couple of seconds where so quiet yet so hard for me not to laugh; Fergus's facial expressions were legendary, he looked like he was in so much pain, I couldn't help but let out a couple of giggles here and there.

After the elf was finished he stood along with Fergus and smiled turning him around. Fergus's markings where really cool; it was 3 strokes along his cheek, like he was scratched by a large bear. Fergus smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"We are official Cousland's now Sister!" He smiled as he hugged me very tightly. Mother and Father walked over to us both and pulled us into a large tight loving hug. I didn't think this day would ever come; I was always scared about it but it finally happened and I couldn't be happier. Mother congratulated both of us and spoke to Father of our futures.

"What do you want to do when you grow up my dears?" Mother smiled at us both and sat down with us.

"I want to be a Warrior like father!, I want to be out there fighting for the Cousland's and help against this blight!" Fergus smiled up at father who patted him on the back, clearly proud of his son's decision.

"What about you Oddette? What do you want to do?" Mother smiled and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Actually I was thinking along the same lines as Fergus, I would love to become a Rogue, to help defend our Castle against the blight and kick some real darkspawn booty" I laughed an high-fived Fergus as we smiled at each other. Father shook his head and looked down. Mother looked disappointed and sighed.

"My dear, I was thinking more along the lines of a teacher or a nurse maid, then when you have a steady job you can get married, settle down, and have lots of children that will carry on our Cousland legacy" She smiled thinking her idea was amazing. I didn't want to work for someone... Or teach kids…or even have them at this point. I wanted to fight, little did she know I practice by myself whenever they are busy, Fergus and I sneak to the armoury every night to have a game of Duels. Duels is where we each take a sword or duel blades; Fergus wanting to be a Warrior always goes for the sword, me I like the double blades; I actually have fashioned my own out of some old metal I found and some weaving I stole from the maids quarters. The game consists of both of us staring at each other for about 5 minutes until one of us makes a move, then it is a battle to the "death" but we always remember to place nice and not try and kill each other, it's all sibling love.

"But Mother, I know I can do something more important than that, I don't want my life chosen for me, I want to do what I want to do" I protested, Father smiled slightly at my courage to speak up, but Mother sighed again and shook her head.

"Darling this is the right path for you, you are a young lady now and a true Cousland, now I don't want you going out there and getting yourself killed, to fight some darkspawn that we aren't even sure exist!" She raised her voice, I have never heard her use this tone before, and she was genially mad and upset at me.

"But Mother" I looked up at her slightly teary and whimpered.

"No buts, I have already inquired to Lady Landra about her eldest son Diren, he is available and not betrothed to anyone as of yet. I told her it would make my heart sore if we can make you and Diren betrothed" She smiled and grabbed my shoulders, I sighed, I really didn't want to be betrothed, having some guy I don't even know living with us and talking to me like I am his property. I know what it's like, I have seen betrothed couples in the Alienage, and it's not pretty most of the time. I just nodded and didn't really say much else. Just because I am a Princess doesn't mean I want my life decided for me or treated like I am some fragile little doll.

Father must have understood where I was coming from, I mean the way he was looking at me, and he didn't seem upset or concerned about my choice. After Mother left the room to leave Fergus and myself to study, I decided to talk to father about the whole thing.

"Do you think I should just become some ordinary teacher? Get married and have kids just like any other 'ordinary person' or would you support me in my decision to become a Rogue Father?" I looked up at him, Fergus at my side ready to defend me if I needed.

"I think you would be an excellent teacher" He smiled, my heart sank, Father was my only back up if he didn't believe in me no one else would. "But… I think you would be an outstanding Rogue, fighting the Darkspawn and helping end the blight is how I see your future" He smiled and brought me into a large hug.

"I love you Father" I cuddled him closely and smiled. Thank the Maker someone understands that I want to do more than is set out for me, someone knows what it is like to feel trapped in pointless tradition where the women become healers and teachers whereas the men become Warriors and weapon smiths.

"I love you too Pup" He smiled, Pup is what he has always called me, it's a name I got when I was just a baby, he said I looked up at him with the biggest Green eyes he had ever seen. Father said I didn't cry when I was born, I just opened my eyes, looked up at their smiling faces, and smiled back.

**FENRIS POV. **

"Varania! Varania Where are you?" I laughed and ran around the courtyard.

"You'll never find me Leeto!" Varania giggled as she hid behind the wheel barrows. She always thought I couldn't see her but I always knew where she was.

"Gotcha!" I tackled Varania and laughed as I sat on her back.

"Kids play nicely... Do you want to get into trouble again?" Mother yelled as she continued to wash the blankets in the fountain.

"Oh mother we will be fine" I chuckled and started to wrestle with Varania.

"Take this!" Sitting on Varania I jumped a little making her back crack and move.

"OUCH! Leeto get off!" She yelled and squirmed beneath me.

"Amithariel, it is time" A man in Magister robes came out of the castle and walked over to mother. She looked at Varania and I, I saw a small tear roll down her face as she nodded. She didn't say anything to us, she just walked over and began to push us inside the castle.

"Wait here for the Magister" The man said walking up the stairs to a large platform, there stood many mages; they were all talking and looking at Varania and myself. We sat on this old bench, it was wooden and dusty; it looked like nobody sat there in years. I was nervous so I hit my heels on the bench and ran my hands over the sides of it. Ouch, splinter, the wood must have been sticking out there, I held up my hand and grasped the piece of wood and pulled it out; making blood trickle down my hand.

"Well well, what do we have here" A man with red and yellow magister robes walked over to my sister and I. My instinct to protect my sister, I got up and stood in front of Varania.

"Hmm, protective aren't we" He walked over to me and looked down at me. I was so scared; standing up to him is probably not the best thing I should be doing right now. He grabbed my arm and moved me to the side, causing me to fall onto the ground at my mother's feet.

"What a lovely daughter you have here Amitherial" He caressed the side of Varania's face and touched her waistline.

"Leave my sister alone!" I stood up and swung a punch at him; he grabbed my hand and crushed it slightly. I whimpered and fell onto my knees from the pain.

"Feisty one aren't you, men put him in chains" I was thrown back into two mages arms as they pulled my arms behind my back and placed large chains on them. The Magister continued to touch Varania, it was too painful to watch, I didn't know what to do. I was so surprised that mother wasn't doing anything to stop him, she was just standing there, she wasn't even looking at them; her little girl is being abused while her son has been thrown in chains, and she does nothing. I was held back by my shoulders and Varania was held closely by this man.

"Let her go! What do you want from us?" I yelled at him showing my ferocity in my voice.

"How dare you raise your voice to me! Do you know who I am?" He yelled back slightly mad, as he kept Varania close that was almost in tears.

"Some mage that is going to get seriously hurt if he doesn't let my Mother and Sister go!" I tried to break free of my bonds but I couldn't, the men had myself completely tied down.

"I am Danarius, a Magister, one of the most powerful in this side of Tevinter, So I think I will be making the decisions from now on Fenris" He smiled and pushed Varania into the arms of another mage.

"My name is Leeto!" I squirmed and looked at him. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Not anymore it isn't" He nodded as the mages holding me placed a bag over my head, I could hear mother starting to scream. She screamed our names as I felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere. Varania was yelling out my name also, I didn't know what was going on, where were they taking me? Will I see my family again? Who was Danarius?

I felt myself being laid down and placed on a table. The cold steel from the table sent shivers up my spine, the peasant clothes here left nothing to be desired, made from cotton; you need to have good coin to get warm around here. My hands were bound on the two top corners of the table and my legs were bound on the two bottom ends of the table. I didn't know what was going on, I was scared, worried, nervous all of these emotions at once; it felt like my head and heart were going to explode.

The bag was finally taken off after about 10 terrifying minutes and I looked up to see just a bright blue light. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to completely adjust to the lighting. Looking around I saw Danarius standing on a large platform overlooking the table I was laying on. Standing around the table there was several mages, each of them was holding a large needle that glowed blue. I didn't know what was happening, or what they were doing to do to me. I was scared and because of that I had no words, not even a shout to Danarius; my mind was blank.

"Ah Fenris you are awake… You have been the lucky one chosen for a little experiment of mine" Danarius chuckled and lent over the platform's railing.

"Where is my family?" I only just yelled out, I had enough voice left for that.

"That doesn't matter anymore, you will never see them again" He smiled and nodded at the mages. They all rallied around me and held me down while others began to rip my clothes off. I tried to fight back but with my arms and legs bound I was pretty immobilised. The only thing I wore was my cloth; it was loosely placed around my waist.

"Okay let's begin" One of the mages placed a small hard block of wood into my mouth. I went to scream out again but the wood left me voiceless. I bit down on the wood, there was nothing I could do, It was too thick to bite through or even push out of my mouth.

The mages began to trace the needles deep into my arms and legs; I screamed and bit the wood. Screaming out, gripped the sides of the table. I was in so much pain, the needles began to trickle up my legs and then over my stomach. I felt as each needle went deeper and deeper, everywhere the needles had travelled, left my skin boiling and itchy. The mages that stood behind my head loaded a couple more glowing needles and began to draw onto my neck and face. There were tears in my eyes; I looked around at all these mages that were just following orders. The last needle was to touch my forehead. I completely blacked out from there.

ODDETTE POV.

Walking around the castle I felt really honoured, I finally turned heads more than usual. All the kids looked at me with more respect than before and everyone noticed my new marking. I walked into the school house and smiled at everyone as I walked to my seat out the front and sat down. My long brown hair fell behind me in my pony-tail and I crossed my legs waiting for the teacher to begin the class.

"Princess you are looking lovely today" The teacher said as she walked in front of my desk.

"Thank you Ma'am'" Smiling up at her I reached in front of me and grabbed my feather and dipped it into the ink. Ready to write, I continued with my task for the day, it was to write about something tragic that happened in our lives. Others in the class were all mainly peasants, so they were writing about how they didn't have a lot growing up and how they struggle to eat every day. Nothing bad has really happened in my life… nothing tragic… any despair or heartache. The only pain I really felt was getting my marking over my eye, but that doesn't really count as something tragic. I looked down at my blank white paper, staring into the abyss I really couldn't think of anything. Everyone else was writing and writing, I prayed that something would come to me but nothing did; I loved my life there was nothing sad about it, nothing that I would consider tragic.

FENRIS POV.

I awoke in a daze, the lighting in this room was terrible, and I couldn't see a thing. I felt a small movement in the walls. Standing up I was really woozy, I took a couple of steps and fell to the ground. I felt extreme pain in my legs and arms; looking at them I saw markings, small little grooves in my skin that showed glowing tattoos. I shook my head and looked around the room was still moving, it was sort of swaying side to side. I tried to stand again but fell as the room moved. The pain got a little worst now, I felt my skin begin to glow, the glow was a light blue colour, but every time it did glow, it was a new adventure in pain, and I didn't even know why.

I looked up to see a suggestion of light on the wall. Following the light I found a small little hole in the wall; I looked out by placing my face against the wall and peeping out with one eye. All I saw was brightness, my eye finally adjusted to the light outside and I saw blue, looking down I saw the waves of the beautiful sea. I am on a boat, why am I on a boat? Who put me here? Where am I going? I walked over to the door of this room, it was locked, I tried to make it open but my arms were too weak to force it open. Sitting down again I looked at my arms, trailing my fingers over the markings and sighing to myself. How did I get these? What has happened? Who am I?

ODDETTE POV. 

Class was finished; I placed my feather into the holder and stood up collecting my books. I went to turn around when I ran into somebody.

"Oh I am so sorry" A small boy with orange hair looked up at me and blushed bright red.

"It's alright I promise" I smiled down at him trying not to make him more nervous than he already seemed to be. He smiled up at me and nodded still standing in my way.

"You're the Princess right? I am Gilmore" He smiled and blushed again a brighter red than before.

"Yes that is me" I laughed and walked forward slightly which caused him to move out of my way. I began to walk out the door and he followed me, walking closely behind. I didn't even know this kid, I am so creeped out right now, and why am I being followed now? Of all times, just when I would like some alone time in the armoury I magically get a stalker.

"Look kid it is real nice to meet you and all but I am kind of busy right now" I tried to shoo him off hoping that he would get the idea that I do not want to talk to him.

"OH Of course yeah, you're the princess, why wouldn't you be busy..." He sighed and stopped walking; he looked really upset, that I didn't have the time for him.

"Egh. Come on you can come with me, just please stop talking for a little while" I groaned and gestured for him to walk with me.

"Oh yay thank you" He ran up to me and stopped next to me grinning really big.

"So what was your name again?" I smiled over at him as we walked.

"Gilmore, Madam' well soon to be Sir Gilmore, because my Mother is a Lady and my Father is a Lord. So I will have a title as well soon" He smiled and looked over at me.

"Well that is pretty cool, does my Father know your Father?" I stopped at the door of the armoury and looked at Gilmore waiting for an answer.

"My father is your father's best friend actually Arl Howe? Do you know him?" He smiled and waited at the door as I unlocked it.

"Yes Arl Howe I remember him, he and Father were in the war together back when Ferelden defeated the first blight" I unlocked the door and opened it for Gilmore. He walked in and smiled.

"Yeah Mother tells me you and my brother Diren are now betrothed" He replied sitting at the desk at the end of the room.

"Yes well I am not exactly happy about that but I guess I don't really have much of a choice in the matter" I sighed and walked over to our family chest. Opening the chest with a large key, I pulled out my duel blades and began to swing them around.

"Wow you know how to use blades" He watched me swing them around doing a couple of different strikes at dummies around the room.

"Yeah I taught myself when I was a tad younger, even though I wasn't even aloud to be in here, I found some old metal and some weaver, and well I just made my own blades. I keep them in the chest over there so that nobody can really take them or use them" I continued to do several strikes until I heard a loud thud at the door. I panicked and quickly threw my blades into the chest and locked it back up tight. I walked over to Gilmore and grabbed a book just before the door flew open. My Mother rushed in looking at me and Gilmore.

"Darling where have you been? I have been looking all over the grounds for you" She looked upon Gilmore and smiled slightly.

"I have been here Mother what is it?" I stood up closing my book and looking at Mother.

"Lady Landra is here with Diren and she would like for the two of you to meet" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I did my best to wave to Gilmore but I was pulled out before I could say a proper goodbye. We walked up the courtyard and through the archway to the Castle Gardens, where I saw Lady Landra, a small elven maiden and a tall handsome boy with brown hair and blue eyes. We walked over to them and they all stood to greet us.

"Lady Landra you remember my daughter Oddette" Mother smiled and greeted Lady Landra, placing a hand on my back she moved me forward to present me to the guests.

"Of course, how are you my dear girl?" Lady Landra smiled and bowed slightly.

"I am very well thank you, Lady Landra" I smiled and bowed also as a sign of mutual respect.

"This is my son Diren, and my Lady in waiting, Verona" She gestured to them both.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Oddette. You are as beautiful as your mother described" Verona smiled and bowed also; I dipped my head and smiled back.

"I am honoured to meet you my fair lady" Diren said bowing down and kissing my hand as he held it gently.

"Thank you, tis an honour to meet you also Diren" I blushed slightly and this nice gentlemen kissing my hand, making me feel all weird and mushy in the stomach.

"Well we should leave these kids alone, they have much talking to do" Lady Landra and my mother walked away from the gardens to a table where the servants were serving tea and biscuits. They were followed by Verona who walked close behind them both.

"So we are betrothed" He smiled as we walked around the garden.

"Yes, that we are" I looked over at him and smiled slightly, I didn't know this boy, I had no idea what to talk about. What are his interests? What does he do for fun? What does he think about all this arranged marriage stuff?

"Are you nervous?" He looked over at me as we came to a stop; we stopped on a small platform looking over the entire garden at the Castle. Looking out I saw servants working in the garden and some kids playing as their parents worked.

"Extremley… I mean we are very young, and I am not sure what I need to do" I sighed and sat down looking up at him who was in a pause.

"I am not sure either, I think this whole thing is so silly. We do not know eachother and it's a bit ridiculous that we have been just thrown together. No offense, I mean you are very beautiful and sweet but I already have feelings for another" He gulped waiting to hear my reaction and sat next to me.

"Really? This is wonderful!" I laughed and stood up pulling him up with me.

"It is?" He smiled slightly and stood with me.

"Yes because I do not want this either, I mean I don't have feelings for anyone, but I didn't want to be tied down here, no offense intended Diren, but I want to be a Rogue, I want to travel away from here and fight against darkspawn and work to help Ferelden defeat the blight" I looked at him and he smiled and hugged me.

"Good luck with your endeavours Oddette, I hope you make all your dreams come true. I will go tell my mother that you and I can never be" He smiled and walked away leaving me on the hill by myself. My blue and cream dress blowing in the wind, I smiled to myself and looked back over the Cousland Grounds. For the past 14 years this was the only world I have ever known, this was the only place I was allowed to see. I knew there was something more I could do with my life, I wanna see the world and look to other lands.

"Mother is going to be really mad" I walked back to the castle and through the courtyard. I walk into the castle main hall, and see my Mother and Father standing there talking to each other. They both stop talking as I enter the room, mother looks very mad and father has a blank expression.

FENRIS POV

I sat on the hard bed that was provided for me; it was old, wooden and had not looked like it had been cleaned in years. I rubbed the sides of the bed as I sat, ouch I thought, I looked upon my hand to see a small piece of wood sticking out. Just splinters again, wait, again… I remember something; it was a few days ago... I was sitting on a wooden bench a little like this one and it gave me a splinter. I rubbed my head as my hair ran through my fingers, how did I come to remember such a little event? I had no memory until that happened… What is going on?

"Bring him out" I heard a deep voice say from outside of the door. I stood up preparing for anyone that was to enter, I saw the door fly open, I could feel the sunlight on my face from the open door and I could hear birds chirping just outside the boat. There were several men in this room now, they all huddled around me but were also very cautious, I didn't know why they were so afraid of me, maybe it was these markings, and do they mean something? Two of them grabbed me by the arms and pulled me outside onto the deck of the boat. I looked around, the sun was shining brightly, there were men in robes all over the deck and one seemed to stand out from the others. He was very tall, had a staff on his back and was wearing blue and grey magister robes.

"Ah little Fenris, Welcome to Denerium" He smiled and nodded, the men let go of my arms and I pulled them to my chest. I looked up at him and cringed slightly as he raised his hand.

"Fenris? That is my name?" I looked around with utter confusion and then back up to him.

"That is correct my pet" He patted my shoulder and led me off the boat to the docks. So what did I work for him? Was I his friend? I am so lost? What was I doing here?

"What is to become of me?" I said looking at a couple of poor people in the village as we walked. He seemed to ignore the people's cries for help and kept walking.

"Well you work for me Fenris, you will have your own quarters and you will assist me in my duties" He smiled as we walked up to a large house in what seemed to be the richest part of the village, because it was defiantly the largest house. We walked in and he asked me to sit down, as I sat he looked at me seriously.

"Now, my name is Danarius, but you need to call me Master. Do you understand Fenris?" He said sitting back into his chair and smiling slightly. I nodded, what else was I supposed to do, I have no memory of what happened before I woke up on the ship. This man was going to give me a home, food and a bed to sleep in if I worked for him. I smiled slightly and agreed to his deal.

"Yes Master" I said standing as he rose to his feet. He smiled and gestured to the right, I began to walk with him around the mansion.

"Okay now, you will cook, clean, waiter, entertain and intimidate" He smiled as he showed me the kitchen, living room, bathrooms and finally my quarters. It was a large room with two lamps either side of the bed; the bed was large and looked very comfortable. I smiled at the thought of me sleeping in a real bed; it was nice to see that I am going to be looked after.

"Danarius, they are here" I heard a female voice come from the front door passage. Danarius walked out of the room and over to the young lady. Her make-up was finely done and she seemed to bewitch a small smirk when she saw me.

"And who is this lovely creature?" She said walking over to me, judging by the staff on her back she was a mage; along with the Circle of Magi robes she possesses.

"This is Fenris my newest slave" He smiled. Slave I thought, here I was thinking I was going to be looked after, but no, just another slave for humans to yell at to feel better about themselves.

"Very nice" She walked around me and looked me up and down. I didn't like this one, she was too shifty and didn't seem like she was very professional.

"Hadrianna! Stop messing with Fenris and lets go" He walked out the front door, she smiled and caressed my face as she walked out the door. I shivered at her touch and sat down at the desk.

"Fenris, make dinner while we are gone, and make a lot we are having guests tonight" I heard Danarius yell from outside the door as it finally shut and locked.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, there was no types of food in sight. I didn't know what to cook, I didn't even know how to. Looking around I saw a small door, walking over to it; I saw a small imprint on the base of the wood. It read 'Cellar Door'; good I thought there must be food down there. I opened the door and began to walk down the deep dark stairs. It was really dark there was no light; aside from a single candle every third or fourth step. I reached the end of the stairs and looked around. There was some meat; I picked up the container with the meat inside. I also grabbed some potatoes, carrots, peas, herbs and some fish brine.

I walked back up the stairs trying not to drop anything on the way up, arriving back at the kitchen I placed everything onto the bench. I pulled out a pot from underneath the stove and I placed it on top of the fire. I waited for the pot to get hot and I placed some water inside of it. I sliced a couple of potatoes and carrots; I threw them into the boiling water. The carrots floated on the top while the potatoes sunk to the bottom. I placed the meat inside the pot after shredding it slightly; after which I placed some herbs and poured in the fish brine. This didn't look like food, maybe something you would feed to the dog; it smells like a freshly killed darkspawn. They are definitely not going to eat this I thought; I wouldn't even eat this. I waited as the water began to boil a little more and more each time I stirred. The meat began to break apart and I smiled as the smells started to complement each other. Well this isn't going to be as bad as I thought; maybe he will like it. I hope he would, I wouldn't want to get into trouble this first time living here.

"Fenris we are home" Danarius yelled as he entered the doorway, I looked out from the kitchen and placed some of the soup into bowls. I looked to see Danarius, Hadrianna and 4 other magisters following them both. I placed the bowls onto the table and fixed the seating. They all came and sat down at the table looking at the meal I have placed down. They smiled and began to eat; it looked like they were enjoying it very much, I was quite happy with it. Danarius called me over to him; he was sitting at the head of the table opposite Hadrianna who was still continuing to stare at me.

"Bring us some wine Fenris, it's in the cellar to the right your quarters" He smiled and gestured towards the cellar. I nodded and walked off to the cellar, the stairs to this one were a little cleaner from the last; probably because this one doesn't seem to be used much. I walked up to several cabinets that line the back of the cellar room and pulled out a couple of bottles of wine. I looked at the label _Agregio Pavarle _it read; hmm sounds expensive I thought. I held the bottles and walked up the cellar steps and out the door; shutting it behind me. The laughter and talking was pouring out of the living room. I could hear Danarius talking and laughing. Walking in I got a couple of stares; most of the magisters there were staring at me; like they were all very wary.

"Ah Fenris welcome back" Danarius said holding up his glass and tapping it with his finger; making a loud clinking sound.

"Yes Master" I said walking over to him and placing one bottle of wine on the table. I pulled the cork out of the bottle; it seemed a little too easy for me right now. I poured him some wine and filled it to about half way in the glass. He smiled and nodded toward the others as I walked around the table and poured everyone a drink. Hadrianna kept staring at me and smiling. I hope she would stay away from me; I really didn't have a good feeling about her; she was too weird for my taste.

"Fenris you may leave now" Danarius said as he sipped some of his wine. I bowed and walked out of the dining room and into my quarters. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. The wood didn't really like my back; or my back didn't like the wood. It felt really hard, harder than it looks. So I was stiff as a board while I tossed and turned. I tried to get to sleep but something felt uneasy; but eventually I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber.

ODDETTE POV

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" My mother screamed as she walked over to me grabbing my arm.

"I am getting abused by my mother" I winced and pulled my arm away from her grip.

"Why do you not wish to marry Sir Diren? Is he not good enough for you?" She said standing next to my father obviously not getting any happier.

"Look I don't know him nor love him. Plus he also loves another and I am not ruining two peoples chance for happiness" I replied folding my arms at my cross parents.

Dad looked at me and smiled. He placed his hand on my mother's shoulder and nodded. She looked at me and sighed but agreed with my father and walked away.

"I am proud of you pup" He smiled and hugged me tightly. My father always understood and always supported me through everything. Mother did sometimes, but I think she just wants a good life for me, which is always nice to hear but I need to make my own path.

"Thankyou Dad" I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

Father let me out of his embrace and asked me to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a new and big day. There is a knighthood on and a ball for said knighthood. I was going to wear a blue and navy ball gown and my mother's necklace. Blue heeled shoes and a small tiara. I was excited for this as it would be my first ball since I was 3 years old. At least this time I had some say in what I could wear, and I probably won't drool on everyone. Walking up the stairs to my room; every footstep leaving little creaks here and there. I walked into my room and smiled as I collapsed on my bed. I was so tired; my pillow seemed to welcome my head as it sunk in the warm fabric. I threw the covers over me and smiled as I curled up into a little ball and went to sleep.

FENRIS POV

"FENRIS WAKE UP" Danarius screamed from outside my quarters and banged on the door. I woke up and stared at the door. He is mad; I thought. Maybe I should get up and see what is going on. I stood up and fixed my clothing; I walked out of my quarters to see Danarius standing with a small dwarf.

"Fenris this is Worthy; He is one of the best tevinter dwarven blacksmith in all of Thedas. He is here to measure you for new clothing" He smiled and walked over to me. Danarius pushed me towards the dwarf and smiled as he did. Worthy looked me up and down and nodded. Pulling out a small measuring tape he measured my legs, arms, chest, stomach, neck and feet. What kind of clothing is this? I thought. I had no idea what was going on; I thought I was a slave, why am I being measured for clothing. Worthy then finished his measuring and smiled at me shaking my hand.

"Pleasure" He said as he walked away but not before Danarius placed a few gold coins in his pocket. I looked at him; that was a lot of money, these clothes must be expensive. Weird. Why was I getting such luxuries right now? I am a slave after all.

"You will have your new clothing today evening after Lunch Fenris" Danarius smiled and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Yes master thank you" I replied and gave a small respectful bow.

"But until then you will be going to Hadrianna's house for a little talk" He smirked. I didn't like Hadrianna, to be honest I was actually frightened of her; she was really creepy.

"Of course Master" I bowed and walked to the front door. Danarius got 2 of the guards to walk with me to Hadrianna's manor just in case I decided to escape. Even if I did; I honestly don't know where I would go. We arrived at Hadrianna's manor and I knocked on the door. It was a large black heavy door; probably made from those giant trees in the forest. It had a large silver handle that shined in the sun and there was a slight tinge to the wood like it had been recently painted.

Hadrianna opened the door and smiled at me. I looked back and gave her a small bow.

"No need to bow, I am not your Master Fenris" She smiled and opened the door for me; waving at the guards to leave. I took a couple of steps inside and looked around at the beautiful home. It was newly built I could tell, everything looked like it was just painted and there was the smell of freshly burnt candles in the air. Hadrianna walked past me and smiled brushing her hand over my shoulder. I was scared; I didn't know how she treated other slaves, even though I seemed to be the only one around. She was a mage and she was very shifty. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and not in a good way. She smiled at me and moved a little forward; her face was close to mine. I moved back a little and dipped my head down; showing her that I was uncomfortable.

"Fenris you don't need to be nervous; I am not going to hurt you" She lifted my head up and moved a lock of my hair off my face. I gave a crooked smile and still showed her I was uncomfortable.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied stuttering slightly as I was very nervous. She caressed the side of my face and smiled into my eyes. Her hands ran over my shoulders down my arms to my hands. I felt her hands guide within mine and lightly trickle over my fingers. She lent in and began to kiss my neck and then moved up to my lips; I freaked and pushed her away. She flew back a couple of steps and smirked at me. She sundered over to me like a 'is that how you want to play it' manor and pressed me forcefully up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I said when I got a breath; from her biting and kissing my lips.

"You are a business contract my sweet sweet Fenris" She smiled and pulled back; taking my hand.

"So what does this mean? I am a play thing?" I looked at her as she pulled me upstairs towards several rooms.

"Not at all, you are much better than that" She smiled and opened one of the doors to a small bedroom. The sheets have been newly cleaned; I could tell by the smell. She walked over to the bed and sat down still holding my hand. I felt myself get pulled on top of her; she was kissing my neck and chest while removing my shirt. My shirt was ripped then thrown off me like it was just a simple cloth. I moaned a little from the kisses because it was getting quite pleasurable; I tried not too but my urges took over. My body wasn't listening to my head anymore, it just wanted one thing; and regrettably that thing was Hadrianna. I began to just listen to my body and kiss her neck as well as her chest. Her skin was so soft and warm; I actually loved every minute of this. She seemed to make little groans here and there, like she was enjoying my touch. I was enjoying hers at least it was a mutual feeling; she kissed over my chest. She then slammed me down on to the bed; I heard it creek and then felt the bed move slightly against the wall. She kissed down my stomach; I let out soft groans and just wanted her. Her hands seemed to drift over my pants and pull them down a little. But when she got to my knees she just ripped them off. I moaned and pulled her head back up to mine; kissing her lips she placed her hands on my face and smiled at me. The next part of this day was regrettable but then again I enjoyed it. Maybe this is why I was created; why Danarius brought me here. Hadrianna needed someone. I watched her sleep for hours; it was nice to see this side of her; just sleeping and smiling as she breathed in and out. I never realised how beautiful she was until this moment; I was actually somewhat happy like this.

"Well hello there" She opened her eyes and I smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her head.

This happened every day for a couple of years and I was beginning to feel things I have never felt before. I was in love... I just couldn't bring myself to admit it, it just didn't seem possible to me before.

**ODDETTE POV**

"Mother I am not going to get married! Stop pressuring me to settle down" I said walking into my room and hanging up my blades.

"I am just saying what is going to happen when you get older, you won't be able to keep up all this running around fighting darkspawn forever" She replied sitting on my bed.

"Look I don't need advice, I need to protect this castle and make sure you and father are always safe" I wiped some of the darkspawn blood off my cheek and smiled as I did so.

"But this is so dangerous" She came over to me handing me a cloth and sighing. I wiped the rest of the blood from my face and the armour also.

"I know mother but it's what I want to do" I looked at her and placed my blades onto their rack.

"I know sweety, and I am proud but still you are endangering your life too much lately" She said looking back at me and shaking her head.

"Mother really its fine. I am alright. You and father are safe. So I am doing my job right and everything will be alright" I smiled at her and gave her a tight hug.

"If it's worth anything now, I know I have said a lot against you fighting for the castle. But I am proud of you darling" She smiled and placed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Thankyou mother" I smiled and looked back to her.

I paced around my room just thinking, I wonder if there is something else I can do? Maybe the Grey Wardens will see that my skill and understanding of the arts don't come lightly. I remember the stories Father used to tell me when I was a bit younger. They have a base in Ostagar... That's not too far from here. I just need to travel south through the Hinterlands till I reach Ostagar. It would only take me about 2 days at the most; and I will cut down any darkspawn in my path. That's it I have decided I am going to Ostagar and I am going to seek out the Grey Wardens.

**FENRIS POV**


End file.
